


Send Your Owl To Me (I'll Send My Owl To You)

by hd_wireless_mod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hd_wireless_mod/pseuds/hd_wireless_mod
Summary: Harry is off to London for additional Auror training, and Draco isn't happy about it.





	Send Your Owl To Me (I'll Send My Owl To You)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I asked my beta to ignore Harry's letters, because Harry is a busy man and doesn't have time to proofread his correspondence. Thank you, R, for gritting your teeth and letting those sections go.  
> 2\. I doubt this is what you had in mind when you left the prompt lyonessheart, but each time I heard that song, it made me think of exchanging owls. I am happy to have the chance to write it.

  
Angus

Dear Draco,

You will be happy to know I made it safely to London for the seminar. Of course, considering you kicked me out maybe you don't even care. Nevertheless, I will write to you each day like I promised and I'll let you know when I will be returning to Wiltshire. 

Please give Angus a treat and don't forget to water the plants.

Yours, Harry

  
Cleopatra

_Harry,_

_I did not kick you out; I simply suggested you not allow the door to hit you when you left. Despite the rancor of our last verbal exchange, I do hope you enjoy yourself in London WITHOUT ME, YOU SELFISH CUNT._

_I fed Angus, and I expect you to treat Cleopatra like the queen she's named for._

_By the way, your plants can die, for all I care._

_~ Draco_

  
Angus

Dear Draco,

What would I do without your smart mouth to keep me humble? I told you several times that we were not allowed to bring guests with us to London. Aside from that, I am not here to have fun. I am here to work. You and the owls are problely enjoying yourselves more than I am. 

Our instructer is a former Auror named Bonebright. He's brilliant and I'm learning so much from him, things that will come in handy in the field. Several of us spent the evening in Bonebright's quarters listening to his tales of magical battles from all over the world. I could have stayed all night, it was that riveting. You'd like him, too. He's just your type. Dark hair and tremendous blue eyes.

Cleopatra has been fed and fussed over.

If those plants are dead when I return, I'll take you over my knee.

Yours, Harry

  
Cleopatra

_Promises, promises, Potter. Perhaps I'll find some other bloke to dally with while you're gone, seeing as you are clearly besotted with Bonerbright. Have you slept with him yet? Merlin, I'm surprised there wasn't drool on the letter you sent. Perhaps I will pull someone else, now that you're cheating on me with Bonerbright. The owls won't mind; they'll enjoy the extra attention too._

_~ Draco_

  
Angus

Dear Dratted Draco,

Oh my good Godric, you make my head spin! You had better not try to pull any one while I'm away. For your information, Bonebright looks a bit like Hagrid on a bad day. No, I have no plans to bed down with him, you jealous twat. If your feeling randy rub one out while thinking of me. I've been wanking morning and night to thoughts of you. 

Memories of our last morning in bed are making me dizzy with wanting you, but I'll be alright. You make me crazy sometimes. Clearly I must be out of my mind to love you, you git.

Please trim Angus' talons and water the bloody plants!

Yours, Harry

  
Cleopatra

_You love me, Harry? You've never come right out and said so before. Of course, I've known it all along; you clearly worship the ground I walk on. You even seem to cherish those ruddy scars you marked me with._

_Trim your owl's talons yourself, wanker._

_The plants aren't looking well. You should come home early._

_~Draco_

  
Angus

Dear Draco,

Of course, I love you. I love all of you, from your sharp, snarky edges to the soft curve of your lips. Even your imperfections seem perfect to me. I'd like to think you hold me in the same esteam, but I never know what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours other than scheming and snarking.

How can someone who was as brilliant in Herbology as you were be killing my plants?!

Yours, Harry

  
Cleopatra

_Harry,_

_I may harbor a tendre for you, although I don't know what you see in me. I wonder if you simply felt sorry for me, after seeing me crying in a bathroom during Sixth year. You've never been able to resist your impulse to save everyone. I'm moody and mean, and I'm neglecting your plants. You're mental._

_~ Draco_

  
Angus

Dear Draco,

How many times do I have to tell you how beautiful you are to me, even if you're crying? I know the world has beaten you down and made you hard, but I see what's inside of you and I'll be around through every mood swing you have. Being with you feels like my head is under water, but I'm breathing fine. That may not make sense but its how I feel. How you make me feel. 

Water. The. Bloody. Plants.

Yours, Harry

  
Cleopatra

_Harry,_

_Did anyone ever tell you what a Hufflepuff you are? Salazar's sagging socks, but you're a soppy one. Try channeling your inner girl into writing me a sonnet instead of wanking several times a day to thoughts of me, even though I find that flattering._

_I see you trimmed Angus' talons. Take care of Cleopatra's for me too, since you seem to have a talent for it._

_Your hibiscus is dead._

_~ Draco_

  
Angus

Draco,

THAT HISBISCUS WAS A GIFT FROM NEVILLE AND HANNAH! How could you kill it?! I haven't even been gone a week. You'll be the downfall of me yet. Your my worst distraction and I'll probably get killed in the field some day because I'll be musing over yet another of your mad quirks. You're crazy and I must be out of my mind to ~~love you~~ be with you. 

And now you want poetry? Fine, I'll give it a go:

You are my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose my mind I'm winning  
Because you have all of me  
And I have all of you  
Except for your ability to care for anything of mine other than Angus, you plonker

I have to go. Ron and I are meeting Bonebright and some of the others at the pub for a pint or two.

If you kill one more plant I won't give you the gift I bought you in London.

Yours, Harry

  
Cleopatra

_Harry,_

_The bloody hibiscus was not a magical plant. It was an inferior Muggle plant, and it deserved to die. You should have taken it with you to London. Oh, that's right, NO GUESTS ALLOWED. I reckon that means plants too, yeah?_

_Your attempt at poetry was pathetic. I read it aloud to Pansy, and she laughed so hard she nearly went into labor._

_You seem to be spending an inordinate amount of time with Weasley and Bonerbright. If you've been unfaithful, I'll geld you when you return to Wiltshire._

_I expect more than a single gift from London. Wanker. Don't come home without several gorgeous expensive things for me._

_~ Draco_

  
Angus

Dear Draco,

You ~~herbacide herbacidal~~ plant killing cow.

If Pansy has a son tell her to name him Harry. That's a good, solid name and one he can be proud of.

I have not been unfaithful, you tit! How many times do I need to say it? I thought we'd got passed your jealous insecurities. I thought we both put our cards on the table and it seemed like we were both showing hearts. If that means the same thing to you as it does to me we're on the same page, both ~~litter~~ literaly and figurtively. 

I may have one or two small gifts for you, which you may or may not receive depending on how nice you are to me when I return.

I'll be home tomorrow and I am looking forward to it. You infuriating pillock.

Love, Harry

  
Cleopatra

_Harry,_

_Your ivy is beginning to wilt too._

_Pansy is having a daughter, and no, she will not be naming her "Harriet", you egotistical berk._

_Yes, Harry, I've been showing hearts. There, I've said it. It's hard, but I'm risking it all by letting you know how I feel. I reckon it's the least I can do, since you've been mooning over me since we were boys._

_How nice I am will depend on how many gifts I receive. Keep that in mind._

_I'm looking forward to your return, as well. So are your plants._

_Love, Draco_


End file.
